This Love
by Her-xName
Summary: He met her at a club. He wanted one thing, she wanted another. He wanted sex, she wanted love. //SasuSaku--;


**Summary**: _He met her at a club. He wanted one thing, she wanted another. He wanted sex, she wanted love._

* * *

**oo1; _Shut up and let me go._**

The music began to bump loudly threw the ears of the amateurs to the club. Haruno Sakura smirked as she took the mic, the lights slowly dimming down till the only light that was on was on her.

Good, very good.

She brought the microphone to her lips as the steady beat began to pump threw her ears, threw her body. "_Shut up and let me go. This hurts, I tell you so. For the last time you will kiss my lips, Now shut up and let me go." _Sakura took the mic off of it's stand, walking slowly across the stage to the beat. _Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met." _By now, the music lost it's steady beat, going to a much faster one. Sakura began to dance along with the music, clapping her hands together every once in a while, trying her hardest not to cause to much noise to the mic.

Sasuke Uchiha walked threw the crowed, trying to shove past the girls that had tried harassing him with their hands, trying their hardest to undress him with every part of their fingers.

His eyes began to scan threw the crowed as he tried to find the perfect girl he would take home tonight. He smirked when boys lead their girlfriends down to the dance floor to dance to the steady beat of the music. Sasuke saw the look those girls gave him, even if they were already occupied with their boyfriends. He just _acted _as if he hadn't seen them, not wanting to waist his time with a whore.

Not tonight.

"_Now, oh so easily you're over me_," Sasuke snapped his gaze over to the stage, wanting to see what hostess the Hyuuga's club was going to bring today. He almost took a double shot when he saw the pink haired beauty on the stage. Any normal man would of been drooling by now once they saw the beauty on the stage, but Sasuke didn't.

He ruffled his eyebrows in confusion. Her hair was _pink_! Her **eyebrows **were pink! What was that chicks problem?

_"Gone is love, It's you that ought to be holding me, I'm not containable. This love now, It's not sustainable-"_ Her voice continued to ring threw the crowed as they all bobbed their heads to her steady voice. Sasuke smirked, she was the once.

_  
"I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this, I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this, I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this_." Sakura smirked when she saw some of the girls in the crowed wrap their arms around their boyfriends waist, trying to sing along with her. _"Shut up and let me go Hey!"_ Her eyes began to wander around the room, searching for anyone who looked unhappy. I mean, who would be unhappy while she was singing? Sakura Haruno just had this special aura around her screaming, 'I'm a happy-go-lucky girl!' that just made you want to smile.

"_Shut up and let me go This hurts, what I can't show For the last time you had me in bits Now shut up and let me go!_" Her eyes soon began to wander down, to the front of the stage.

There, she saw him.

He was looking dead on her, as if examining her every move as if she were going to attack him any moment. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up once she saw how handsome he looke-- **Haruno Sakura**! You have a boyfriend, watch what you say.

That was true indeed, Sakura Haruno was taken by Riku Zurawa, the love of her life. He was actually somewhere in the crowed, waiting for Sakura to get done with her song. It was strange though.. Riku had been in such a rush to make Sakura go on stage, so when she actually _did _go on stage, he told her he had to go to the bathroom.

Oh well.

"_For fear of living in regret, I changed this one when we first met_." Sakura tried her absolute hardest not to look at the navy haired cutie in the audience, but it was extremely hard not to. I mean, his appearance was just s--

"_Now oh so easily you're over me Gone is love It's me that ought to be moving on_." Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she realized she had almost missed her part, and _worst_! She had been staring at him!

"_You're not adorable, I want something unignorable._" Honestly, she was Riku was there. He was probably still using the bathroom, but how could he miss her performance? **He **was the one who wanted her to go up there, and he didn't even bother to watch her.

What a jackass.

_"I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this, I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this, I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this."_ She felt tears build up in the rim of her eyes as she thought of what he was doing. '_He's just using the bathroom, Sakura.' _She tried to reason with herself, although she knew it wasn't true. She knew Riku, and that meant she knew _all _about his player status.

He's probably with some ugly piece of sh--

_"Shut up and let me go Hey!" _Sakura sighed, taking a deep breath before releasing. She couldn't think of this right now, she just couldn't. She, self cautiously, turned her gaze over to where the navy haired man was at, just to see if he was still there. Her heart skipped a beat once she saw he was still staring intently at her.

Her face flushed up, causing him to smirk. Sakura almost instantly turned her back on him, walking to the other side of the stage.  
_"Oh love, hold this. Hey! _Hey! _ Shut up and let me go This hurts, I told you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go Hey!" _Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and disappointment, once she finished the song.

Relief: She was glad this was just over with.

Disappointment: Riku had been in the bathroom for the _whole _song with, probably, some girl. And also.. that navy haired man wouldn't have any reason to look at her anymore.

Sakura Haruno would never admit it, but she secretly enjoyed his presence. She liked the fact that he had been paying attention to her, whether he knew her or not.

Sakura smiled, bowing to the wild crowed before rushing off the stage. Once she got safely down the stairs and into the wild crowed, another, slow beated song playing, a small smiled formed on her face when she felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey babe." She knew that voice, although she wasn't able to hear it very well over the loud music. She let out a soft sigh, although she was slightly still mad at Riku, she leaned back into his arms, slowly swaying with him.

Once the song was over, Riku turned Sakura around for a deep kiss. Her heart skipped a beat when he placed his lips on hers. His lips felt.. different. They tasted better, and it just felt _right_.

A feeling she **never **got when she was with Riku.

She snapped her eyes open, hoping to see the gold onces of Riku but instead, she saw the dark navy blue ones of the man before.

* * *


End file.
